walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Omid (Video Game)
Omid is an original character that first appears in Episode 3 of The Walking Dead Video Game, "Long Road Ahead", along with Christa. Pre-Apocalypse San Francisco, California Hardly anything is known about Omid's life before or as the apocalypse began apart from that he had a girlfriend, Christa. He is originally from San Francisco where he and Christa shared an apartment and he also owned a pet cat. Post-Apocalypse Episode 3: Long Road Ahead During the train ride to Savannah, the group come across a hanging petroleum tank truck on-top of a bridge blocking the train tracks. They then spot Christa and Omid arguing on the bridge above. Lee then climbs up, followed by Clementine, and asks both of them to help move the tank truck. Omid is amazed by Clementine, since he has not seen a child since the apocalypse began. Christa and Omid agree to help move the tank truck, but if anything happens, they will move on, alone. Omid and Christa then come down and Lee introduces them to Kenny, Ben and Charles. Kenny leads Omid into the train to teach him how to operate it if anything were to happen to himself. When Lee and Clementine return from the train station with the blowtorch, Omid offers to help Lee free the dangling tanker. Lee is able to cut through about half of the support keeping the tanker attached to the truck, but the truck starts to move and Omid saves Lee from being hit by it. Lee thanks him and informs him that he needs to trust Lee and let him hold onto him while he reaches out to cut through the rest of the support. Omid is reluctant at first, but eventually gives in. Omid successfully frees the dangling tanker. When the herd of walkers are seen coming towards the train, Kenny begins to drive the train forward. Lee tells Omid he has to jump onto the train, but once again, Omid is reluctant to do so. Despite what choice the character makes, whether to push him or let him decide, Omid does jump on the train. However, he lands the wrong way, bangs his shoulder against the top of the train, and topples off, injuring his leg. Christa jumps out of the train and forces him to his feet. Lee can choose whether to save Omid first or Christa first. If Lee chooses Christa, she criticizes Lee. If Omid is saved first, he also criticizes Lee. Omid is incapacitated and stays with Christa while Lee heads to the front of the train. Episode 4: Around Every Corner As the rest of the group reach a house after being followed by walkers, Omid falls down and causes his leg to burst open. His condition quickly deteriorates and he gets progressively weaker, leading to Kenny openly wishing to leave him behind, if he doesn't show any kind of improvement soon. Lee can either agree with him, or assure Omid and Christa that it isn't going to happen During an expedition inside the city, Lee meets Vernon, a former doctor at the local hospital, and convinces him to come back to the house and take a look at Omid. Vernon cleans the wound to the best of his ability, but also tells the group that Omid is not going to be alive much longer without a dose of antibiotics. Planning to raid the Crawford community for medical supplies for Omid, and supplies for the boat, Lee can let Clementine stay behind and watch over him, or take her along with the group to Crawford. After much difficulty, the group recovers the supplies, and make it back. Seemingly too late, as Omid lies unresponsive on his bed, appearing to be dead. But everyone is relived when he wakes up with a gasp. Getting the medication from Vernon, Omid quickly recovers completely from his injury. During the end of the episode, Lee can convince Omid and Christa to help him rescue Clementine who has been kidnapped. They are very easily persuaded if Lee shows them he is bitten, and he has been honest towards Christa and helpful towards Omid the whole time. Also if Lee leaves Clementine at the house and gives her the gun, he and Christa will come with you to return the favor, even if Lee doesn't show his bite. Episode 5: No Time Left If Omid came with Lee, he will tell Lee that they will get the Stranger. He, Christa and anyone else who came will block the door as walkers try getting through. When Lee passes out from the bite, he will watch as either Christa or Kenny will try to cut his arm off. Lee can decide to either get it cut or not. Omid says there will be a lot of blood and Lee could die of blood loss. No matter the choice, they all escape through the elevator shaft and climb to the roof. On the roof, they agree that the walkers followed them from the train. He notices a Bell tower, which Lee suugest using Molly's trick on. As Lee thinks, he stares at him and he does this frequently, thinking that he might turn. Lee ignores it and grabs the ladder. Lee climbs over to the bell and rings it and the walkers go to the bell, so they all escape. When they get back to the house they find one of two things. Either someone is locked in the garage beat up, saying Vernon and his group came armed. Or if everyone came with Lee, Omid finds a note from Vernon saying they took the boat. Alternately, if Omid and Christa didn't come then they will also be locked in the garage. He also is either shocked at Lee's missing arm, or asks how the bite is. In the backyard, they argue on where to go. Christa says the countryside, Omid likes a town best, but will also like countryside. Walkers fast approach the house, and they go inside to defend it. After Lee sends everyone except Omid to do something, Omid notices the front door open and runs to close it. Walkers try breaking through it and everyone helps hold it back as Lee uses a Cleaver and cuts the walkers arm off. More walkers break down the window and doors, so they retreat upstairs. Omid takes stand on the stairs and takes down many walkers as Lee and Kenny move furniture. He and the rest of the group hop at the end of the hallway and use all their ammo on the walkers. More approach and the group retreats to the attic. While in the attic, Christa and Omid get into a small fight as Omid tries lightning the mood. She apologizes afterwards. After finding they can escape through the walls, Kenny takes first shift as everyone else rest. Lee can tell them to take care of Clementine.? When Kenny is done, Omid goes and breaks through the wall. On the other side is the neighbor's house and they land in the bedroom, where a couple committed suicide. They reflect on suicide, then escape to the rooftops. If Ben survived episode 4, he will fall into a alleyway. He and Christa keep watch as Lee and Kenny go down to get him. When walkers approach, Kenny kills a dying Ben for mercy and sacrifices himself for Lee. If Ben died in episode 4, the group will stumble upon a hole in the roof. The Talkie will fall into it, and Christa jumps down to get it. However a small herd is in there. Omid panics and struggles to get her out. Kenny jumps down and boost her up. The herd will chase and kill Kenny, leaving Lee depressed. Now down one or two members, they finally make it to the Marsh House. The Marsh House is just around the corner, but the street is filled with walkers. The only way across is a sign. Omid suggest to go first since he is the lighest. But Lee goes first and the sign breaks. Lee decides to go for it and get to the Marsh House. Lee will either tell them to meet him and Clem by the train, at the river side, or to find him. They agree and head off, leaving their fate unknown. A post-credit scene shows Clemintine walking across the countryside. She notices two figures in the distance, and it is very possible they were Omid and Christa. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Omid has killed: *Brie (Zombified, Determinant) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete certain tasks, it is possible for Omid to be killed. These deaths are considered non-canon, and result in a game over. Lee will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. Below is a pictorial list of when Omid can be killed.Deaths - Episode 5 Episode 5: No Time Left LeeGroupDeath2.png| Killed while defending the house LeeGroupDeath.png| Killed after falling into a walker infested building. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Omid acts as the comedy relief of the group after Duck dies. *Omid is the first Persian in The Walking Dead Universe to be introduced and specifically named. *Christa mentions that Omid has an interest in southern history, which Lee can talk to him about and bond slightly. *Omid and Christa are from San Francisco, CA. *A grammatical error occurs if you save him at the train; the text at the top of the screen says "You saved the Omid first." This error was later fixed. *Helping him into the train first does not change the way Christa feels about you later on in the game. *When they have to jump off the bridge onto the train, there are 4 different choices of words. You have the option to select one that distinctly says, "Suit yourself. (Push Him.)" This, of course, will cause Lee to push Omid off. *Humorously, if Lee chooses silence instead, Omid will push Lee off the bridge when realizing that the horde of walkers is scarier than a jump. *It's quite possible that the two walking figures that Clementine spots in the countryside, at the end of Episode 5, were Christa and Omid. This can be proven by the fact that, after the boat was stolen by Vernon and his group, Christa suggest that they, leave Savannah, don't go into anymore cities, and go to the countryside. *When Lee is asked if he was scared when he was bit and responds with "I was" Lee will say "did you ever almost hit someone in a cross walk?" Omid replies "ALMOST?" and Christa says he had his license suspended twice. *Clementine seems to favor Omid amongst the other adults, as mentioned by Lee, who claimed that she lets Omid "get away with things he couldn't even dream of." *Through dialogue in Episode 5 it is revealed that Omid is left-handed. References Category:The Walking Dead Video Game Characters